I. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to communication, and more specifically to transmission techniques for a wireless communication system.
II. Background
A wireless multiple-access communication system can concurrently support communication for multiple terminals on the downlink and uplink. The downlink (or forward link) refers to the communication link from the base stations to the terminals, and the uplink (or reverse link) refers to the communication link from the terminals to the base stations.
The system may utilize frequency division duplexing (FDD), which employs separate frequencies for the downlink and uplink. A base station and a terminal may communicate via a frequency channel for the downlink (or simply, a downlink channel) and a frequency channel for the uplink (or simply, an uplink channel). Each frequency channel has a specific bandwidth and is centered at a specific frequency. The distance or spacing between the downlink and uplink channels is typically fixed and referred to as the duplexing frequency. The base station transmits data and signaling to the terminal on the downlink channel, and the terminal transmits data and signaling to the base station on the uplink channel.
The base station may communicate with multiple terminals via the same pair of downlink and uplink channels. These terminals would then share the available radio resources. The same pair of downlink and uplink channels may also be used by a nearby base station for communication with other terminals. The transmissions to/from each base station may then act as interference to the transmissions to/from the other base station. The interference may adversely impact the performance of the terminals communicating with both base stations.
There is therefore a need in the art for techniques to transmit data in a manner to improve throughput and reduce interference.